Un Tsundere y un Deredere
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: un fic dedicado a la mejor pareja de kuroko no basket: Kise x kasamatsu #kikasa. espero que les guste... dedicado para los fans de la pareja kise x kasamatsu poximamente lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Holo... como esta? espero que bien... napus les digo que esta pareja es de un Tsundere (Kasamatsu Yukio) y el Deredere (Kise Ryota).**_

_**espero que las personalidades me hayan salido bien**_

_**creo que no les quito más tiempo ojala disfruten el fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**_

**_Cuídense_**

* * *

Hoy nos encontrábamos en entrenamiento, pero solo de medio tiempo ya que el horario de clases se vio afectado, nos retiramos temprano y por ende el entrenamiento se adelantaba.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio ya estaban todos con sus teñidas deportivas.

Fui a los vestidores y deje mi bolso con mis prendas guardadas y cerré mi casillero, me acomode mis largas medias y me abroche mis zapatillas y Salí a la cancha.

El entrenador ya estaba dictando las órdenes:

-hoy harán el calentamiento previo y las elongaciones y para finalizar tendrán un partido de entrenamiento, y cuando finalicen se podrán retirar.-dijo el entrenador de kaijou.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó, algo había de raro, era mi imaginación o ¿faltaba alguien?

-kasamatsu, kise no está presente en el entrenamiento, tampoco asistió hoy.- me dijo moriyama.

Era verdad bastaba llegar a los entrenamientos para que comenzara esa voz a llamarme Kasamatsu-senpai.

-ese idiota…-dije con rabia, moriyama se echo a reír, me causo gran impacto, ¿se reía de mis palabras?

-¿¡De que te ríes bastardo!?-le grite.

-por que le dices así a Kise, si todos sabemos que sientes algo más que respeto y cariño por el.-me dijo moriyama secándose una lagrima que se le había salido por tanta risotada.

Sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentí mi rostro todo enrojecido… ¿cómo fue que dijo?

-b…bastardo… deja de decir tonterías. Todos comencemos.-grite para salir de ese bochornoso momento.

Ya había pasado las horas de práctica, ya todos estábamos preparados para entrar nuevamente a los camarines a prepararnos para salir del gimnasio, como acostumbro, siempre soy el último en abandonar el gimnasio. Esta vez me duche y me coloque el uniforme de la institución de kaijou.

Abandone el gimnasio con el bolso en mi hombro, cerré el gimnasio y me di vuelta y choque con un cuerpo más grande que el mío.

-fíjate por…-el silencio me invadió y mi corazón dio un vuelco.-…kise…

-buenas tardes kasamatsu-senpai.-dijo con su voz infantil.

-…kise…kise… ¡MALDITO KISE!-le grite acompañado de un buen puñetazo en el estomago.

Kise se retorció y comenzó a toser… creo que le he hecho daño…

-kise… deja de estar así no te golpee tan fuerte.-trate de aliviar, para estar seguro de que no le hice tanto daño a kise.

-senpai… cuando será el día que me deje de golpear con tanta fuerza, creo no merecerme todos esos golpes.-me dijo gimoteando.

-te lo mereces maldito idiota, faltar a la escuela y faltar al entrenamiento es algo que no tienes permitido.-le dije, dejando a la vista mi creciente molestia.

-perdón, perdón senpai… no fue mi intención, mi agente no me había avisado que tenía una sesión de fotos para la revista hoy, y no me dio tiempo de avisar que no asistiría a clases y a entrenamiento.-me dijo con carita de perrito arrepentido.

-¿y qué haces aquí entonces?-dije enojado.

-solo vine para estar con mi senpai.-me hablo, en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa, eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-¡c…Cállate idiota!… ¿de qué estás hablando?-grite, trate de ocultar mi sonrojo desviando mi mirada de la maldita mirada del bastardo de kise.

-¿senpai?-me llamo kise

-¿Qué quieres maldit…-no pude terminar la frase cuando mis labios se vieron presionados por otros.

Abrí mis ojos, Kise me estaba besando, sus labios presionaban los míos, el maldito de kise se encontraba con los ojos levemente abiertos, levanto una de sus manos y tomo mi cabeza y eso provoco que presionara más fuerte.

Kise comenzó a abrir la boca, pero yo en cambio no quería y creo que eso lo sabía kise. El bastardo de cabello rubio quito la mano de mi cabeza y la llevo a mis ojos y me obligo a cerrarlos, con ese acto, quise protestar e intente hablar, pero no resulto, ya que le di oportunidad a kise para que pusiera su lengua en mi cavidad y la explorara por completo.

A la vez mi corazón latía a mil y mi rostro estaba enrojecido, y algún sentimiento crecía más y más su vez aun que no quiera admitirlo respondía a esa hermosa caricia.

Cuando se nos termino el aire nos separamos y quedamos unidos por un hilito de saliva. El rostro de kise no estaba sonrojado, en cambio mi rostro tenía un sonrojo muy notorio.

Cuando Salí del trance recupere mi aire y desate mi furia.

-¡Quien te crees maldito kise! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡En que estas pen….-otra vez fui interrumpido por el maldito kise, pero esta vez no fue un beso, si no un abrazo. Me pego contra su pecho y pude escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, se encontraba igual que el mío…

-te amo… kasamatsu-senpai.-se confesó. Eso hizo que me sonrojara más si es que se podía y eso.

-kise… suéltame.-le pedí tratando de guardar la calma y no golpearlo.

-¿Por qué kasamatsu-senpai tiene que ser tan malo?-me dijo con un tono de voz apenado

De un rápido movimiento tome el cuello de la camisa de kise y lo acerque a mí y uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Me di cuenta de que kise tenía sus ojos abiertos, y cuando nuestras miradas se unieron, automáticamente nuestros ojos se cerraron.

Después de unos cuantos minutos besándonos incontrolablemente, me separe de kise este quedo con la boca entre abierta y abrió los ojos de apoco.

-yo también kise.-respondí asumiendo lo que podía venir más adelante.

-¿senpai?- contesto el rubio, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su rostro irradiaba alegría.-¡senpai!-kise se apego a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo.

-suéltame idiota… se nos hace tarde mejor nos vamos ya.-dije tratando de que kise me soltara de su agarre, me fue casi imposible pero al fin lo logre o eso creí.

-senpai… ¿quiere ir a mi departamento?-me ofreció kise a lo cual yo respondí.

-No.-kise puso una sonrisa en su rostro y entrelazo su mano con la mía y comenzó a caminar rastrando me con él.

Creo que ir al departamento de kise no sería tan mal idea.

* * *

**_Se acabo xDDD fue muy corto pero eso fue lo que me dio el tiempo y tenia muchas ganas de escribri de mi pareja favorita (de Kuroko No Basket claro). _**

**_nos vemos cuídense _**

**_NineteenBog791 _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLO! COMO VAN? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ALGO DE AcciON ENTRE ESTOS DOS, POR DESGRACIA NO ME ALCANZO LA IMAGINACIÓN PARA CREAR EL LEMMON... PERO LES PROMETO QUE ENTRE MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO TENDRÁN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.**_

_**-ENTONCES ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTE ES ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO.-DICE Hanako que esta acompañada do su Zoroark y su raichu.**_

_**-pues eso creo...-le respondo.**_

_**-pues espero que disfruten este cap.-dice Hanako tomando en sus brazos al lindo raichu que posee y sentándose junto a su Zoroark**_

* * *

Se que esto no era una buena idea, pero solo me deje llevar. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Eso era lo que pensaba Kasamatsu. Los dos caminaban de la mano por la salida del instituto de kaijou.

Kise paro su caminar, esto dejo a kasamatsu algo perturbado.

-¿Qué es lo que estas esperando idiota?-le dijo Kasamatsu con su tono de voz normal.

-estoy esperando a que usted deje mi mano.- respondió con tono juguetón, las palabras de kise provocaron que el sonrojo de kasamatsu volviera a sus mejillas.

Kasamatsu al escuchar eso se dio cuenta del sonrojo y soltó la mano de kise y le dio una buena patada en la espalda.

-ayyy! Senpai! ¿Por qué sigues golpeándome?-sollozo kise.

-p…perdón.-susurro casi inaudible.

-lo dijo, usted lo acaba de decir…-dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro

-déjate de estupideces kise… ¿podemos irnos ya?-pregunto cabreado el peli negro

-está bien súbete.-respondió

-¿Qué?-dijo impresionado al ver un auto muy bello y además moderno.- ¿es… es tuyo?

-pues me lo presto mi agente para que pudiera llegar a tiempo para encontrarme contigo.-hablo kise.

El rubio se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió.

-senpai.-llamo el rubio.

Kasamatsu camino y quito a kise de la puerta y le dijo algo "puedo hacerlo yo solo" con ese comentario kise se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Kasamatsu cerró la puerta del auto y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que kise entrara y todo esto terminara.

Kise subió y encendió el motor del auto y arrancaron, las calles ya estaban obscuras, casi desoladas.

Ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, ya faltaba poco para llegar al departamento de kise.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sin dejarse esperar, yukio se encontraba mirando por la ventada y todavía con los brazos cruzados, este miraba como las gotitas se plasmaban en el vidrio del auto, kise desde su lugar lo miraba de reojo, con cierta ternura al ver que con el paso de los minutos la expresión de kasamatsu se serenaba más, de pronto pudo notar que en el rostro de kasamatsu aparición un sonrojo muy notable, cosa que le hizo enternecerse aun más de lo que estaba.

Por otra parte, aquel sonrojo de kasamatsu se había producido por recordar aquella imagen… la de su beso con kise.

Kise detuvo en una esquina, kasamatsu no se percato de esto, así que este era el momento de kise. El rubio se acerco poco a poco a la cara de su senpai, el cual estaba pegado mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

-kasamatsu-sempai.-llamo kise, yukio se dio vuelta bruscamente y para su sorpresa se encontró con los labios de kise sobre los suyos, con los ojos abiertos como plato, no pudo reaccionar ante ese gesto sorpresa de kise.

El rubio tomo la cabeza del pelinegro para hacer ese contacto más profundo y lo consiguió, consiguió que yukio cerrara los ojos y que también respondiera apasionadamente a su beso.

Sus bocas se encontraban en un ritmo excitante para cualquiera que los viera, la lengua de kise jugueteaba en la cavidad del pelinegro, el cual solo respondía gustoso ante el hermoso beso que le regalaba kise.

Cuando se separaron un hilillo de saliva los unía, kise estiro una de sus hábiles manos hasta el miembro del pelinegro.

-aaaaggg…-gruño yukio al sentir como su miembro era acariciado por encima de la tela por el rubio.

-senpai, ya estas…-antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de articular la oración, se vio cayado por el puñetazo del pelinegro.

Digamos que aquel golpe fue con mucha fuerza por parte de kasamatsu, cosa que provoco una lesión en el labio inferior de kise.

El rubio se miro en el espejo retrovisor y vio como tenía un tajo en la mitad del labio, del cual emanaba algo de sangre.

-k…kise, yo…-musito el pelinegro muy apenado por lo sucedido, en los ojos de kasamatsu se comenzaron a humedecer, kise de percato de esto y trato de poner fin a lo que le estaba pasando a yukio.

Kise tomo la mejilla de yukio y la acaricio tiernamente. Un yukio expectante parpadeo un par de veces provocando que una lagrima se escurriera por su mejilla, en la cual se encontraba la mano de kise. El rubio acaricio muy suavemente la parte baja del ojo con su pulgar para secar el camino que había dejado la lagrima.

Yukio miraba los hermosos ojos amarillos de ryota, la sonrisa que esbozaba este siempre, no importa el caso que fuera, para el siempre había una sonrisa, yukio se sonrió de medio lado y le beso con desesperación, en ese momento no importo el golpe, la sangre, la tristeza. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que yukio quería disculparse, pero como su personalidad no le permitía expresarlo con palabras no encontró mejor solución.

Yukio saco su lengua de la cavidad ajena y pasó esta por el labio lesionado de kise, logrando que este diera un suspiro.

Kise cortó el beso…

-s… si seguimos así… no podre contenerme y tendré que hacerte el amor en el auto…-soltó sin más y además su tono no era el juguetón que acostumbraba a usar.

Yukio miro a ryota incrédulo,

- ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Hacer el amor?-Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del pelinegro con incredulidad…- ¿era verdad? Con que otro propósito había ido a la casa de kise? ¿Pero quién será el que la me….?- la mente de yukio estaba muy aproblemada en estos momentos

-con la mirada que me dedica mi senpai parece que esta dudando, soy un idiota no debí decirlo tan rápidamente, a lo mejor piense que solo quiero estar con el por un rato y después votarlo, ¡Pero Eso No As Así!-se replico en la misma mente… -yo lo amo y quiero que el sea mío… ¿mío? O ¿suyo?-pensó kise.-mi senpai tiene un carácter fuerte… no me lo puedo imaginara haciéndole yo el amor… pero por otra parte yo tampoco quiero ser…-los pensamientos de kise lo estaban perturbando, o más bien a ambos ya que ambos tenían casi los mismo pensamientos.

Con todos esos pensamientos de ambos era como tener un revoltijo, o más bien era digno de generar un dolor de cabeza, pero más adelante tendrán que darse cuenta de que alguien tendrá que ceder…

* * *

_**wooo como estuvo eso... quien sera el que cederá... espero que sea (spoiler) jajjaa el seria genial como uke...  
**_

_**los deje con la duda, pero poder actualizar mañana o el domingo.**_

_**saludos de NineteenBog791**_


	3. el fin TT-TT

HolO... COMO ESTAN? yo mal xD ya que es el ultimo capitulo de este fic que me encanto escribir. espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.

la canción que escucha Kasamatsu es de: _**Porno Graffitti ¨Anima Rossa**_¨ (escúchenla es muy buena) le use la traducción ya que no era gracia que n entendieran lo que decía.

bueno ahora con permiso. me voy a jugar con mi perro.

* * *

El ambiente era algo tenso, y de eso se dio cuenta kasamatsu. Ya que el rompió el silencio.

-Kise… yo.-no pudo terminar cuando vio que su boca era cubierta por la de kise en un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron kise le miro a los ojos y le aclaro.

-se que usted no cederá, y por eso seré yo el pasivo.- admitió kise con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-kise?-hablo incrédulo.-kise, yo te iba a dejar….e-entrar en mi.-dijo con suma vergüenza y eso se noto en las mejillas.

Los dos se miraron al ver sus respectivas respuestas.

-creo que mejor lo olvidamos.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Kise al ver que ambos pensaban igual, agacho la cabeza y miro hacia delante, para seguir manejando hasta su departamento.

Nuevamente ese silencio junto con esa tensión, pero para cortar esa tensión sonó el teléfono móvil de kasamatsu.

Ese rápidamente lo saco y vio el nombre del número y contesto.

-**hola?... si… perdón, tengo una tarea que realizar y la hare en el departamento de Kise, no llegare hoy a casa me quedare con Kise**.-ante esa conversación Kise sonrió y su corazón se lleno de felicidad, al ver que su senpai era honesto con quien quera que estuviera hablando…

-**bueno… si moriyama… me quedare en la casa del estúpido de Kise, tan difícil es de creer?**.-al escuchar esa palabra. Kise se le destruyo el corazón, con un llanto de niñato llamo la atención de kasamatsu.

-**moriyama tengo que corta**…** nos vemos mañana**.-del teléfono se escucho un grito de moriyama que dijo ¨_Kasamatsu usa vaselina_¨. Kise logro escuchar eso y eso con llevo a unas cuantas carcajadas de kise.

Un golpe en la cabeza de kise por parte de kasamatsu hizo que kise dejara de reír.

El pelinegro encendió la radio y se encontró con una canción que le llamo la atención.

_**Si pudiera cortar el viento como una golondrina, atravesaría el mar azul,**_  
_**Sin tomar el sendero lleno de dolorosas espinas y polvo, pero…**_  
_**No brotan alas en mi espalda, y mis piernas han de continuar tropezando en este largo camino.**_  
_**Y aún los hombres tienen que seguir caminando decididos.**_  
_**Si te tengo a mi lado,**_  
_**Sé hacia donde debo ir.**_  
_**Eres la luz que guía mis pasos,**_  
_**Una luz muy brillante.**_  
_**Lo que siento cuando estás conmigo**_  
_**¿Puedo llamarlo amor?**_  
_**Solo sé que ésta mente, éste corazón, siempre quieren protegerte.**_  
_**Estaré junto a ti,**_  
_**Hasta el fin.**_

Kasamatsu escucho atentamente aquella canción, que hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

-¿te gusto senpai? Estaba pensando en…-kise no pudo terminar de articular su oración, ya que, kasamatsu apago la radio y lo miro fijamente, ¿los ojos de kasamatsu estaban con lagrimas?

-¿de verdad tú sientes eso por mi?-pregunto, y efectivamente sus ojos estaban luchando por no dejar caer ninguna lagrima frente a kise.

-si senpai. Usted es la luz que ilumina mi camino, cuando tú estás conmigo siento que puedo hacer cualquier tipo de cosa.-revelo kise, la cara de impresión de kasamatsu era digna de una foto.

Todavía seguían en el mismo lugar estacionados, todavía faltaba algunas cuadras para llegar a la departamento de kise, pero entre discusiones, golpes, confesiones y llamadas telefónicas no habían podido todavía llegar a su destino.

-y…yo también siento eso… por ti…Kise Ryota.-esbozo una sonrisa y beso los labios de kise cariñosamente y dejo que sus lagrimas escurrieran.

Kise sorprendido mientras besaba al hombre de su vida limpio las lagrimas de kasamatsu con su pulgar, masajeando sus mejillas.

Así se quedaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidieron terminar con todo e ir rápidamente al departamento de kise.

Cuando llegaron kasamatsu estaba sentado en un sofá y kise arrodillado frente a él. La cara de kasamatsu daba a entender la sorpresa.

-¿que has dicho estúpido?-pregunto con incredulidad el pelinegro.

-Kasamatsu senpai… ¿quiere ser mi novio?-pregunto nuevamente kise.

-no…-respondió simplemente.

-por que no… senpai…. ¡No te vayas!-grito kise al ver que kasamatsu se había parado y se había ido a encerrar al baño.

Kise le golpeaba la puerta, pero este no salía.

-claro que si quiero idiota.-dijo en susurro kasamatsu. El rostro del pelinegro esbozaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡si quiero idiota!-grito para kise.

-sen…pai…-hablo entre cortado…-Te Amo Kasamatsu Yukio.

-yo también… idiota.-respondió apoyado en la puerta del baño.

-ahora sal de ahí.-pido kise.

-¡jamás idiota!-grito nuevamente yukio.

Este solo era el principio de su relación.


End file.
